This invention relates to mapping a response to window movement over the movement range of the window such that an object detection system is better adapted to the individual window.
Windows are utilized in vehicle applications to close openings to the vehicle cabs. The term "window" as utilized in this application extends to any vehicle closures such as side windows, sunroofs or moonroofs, etc. The moveable closure in these systems is controlled by a closure button selectively actuated by the vehicle operator. When the closure is moving to its closed position, there may sometimes be an obstruction in the closure path. As an example, a passenger's arm could be in the path.
The prior art has monitored characteristics such as motor torque or speed, and identified the presence of an object in the path of the closure by looking for a deviation from an expected value for the characteristic. These systems typically predict the characteristic value, and then set a limit spaced from that predicted value. An obstruction is expected to cause the characteristic value to exceed the limit. Thus, if the measured characteristic exceeds the limit, an obstruction is identified. Such systems will typically stop or reverse a motor for closing the closure if an obstruction is identified.
However, these systems may sometimes be imprecise since the actual window system could have characteristics that vary from the predicted value. That is, it is quite difficult to predict a value that would be true for all of the individual characteristics that will exist for a particular window system. Manufacturing tolerances for the dozens of associate components could affect the values. If the actual system differs from the predicted system, then "false" obstruction readings, or missed obstructions, could occur.
Thus, it would be valuable to measure the actual value of the characteristic during closure of the window, and store those actual values as the "predicted value." The limits can then be set relative to this predicted value.
However, such a system would require an undue amount of data storage space.